Wait for Me
Summary: '''Isaac reconnects with his love interest. '''Note: This OVA is a reference to my favorite series of all time, Yuuri on Ice. WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI!!! The camera opens up at the rink, a few years ago. A preteen boy with black hair and brown eyes is skating around the rink. He does a double axel. There are also other skaters around, one of which is a younger Isaac who is staring at Luka in awe of everything he does. Luka's former coach: 'Good one Luka! '''Luka Soliel: '''Thanks coach! ''The whistle blows signalling ice resurfacing time. Luka skates over to the rink door but he trips and falls hard due to a large bump, injuring him. He tries to get up and the zamboni begins getting closer to him. Isaac quickly climbs over the rink walls and grabs Luka. Pulling him out just in time. '''Isaac Andrews: '''Are you alright? '''Luka Soliel: ''*blushes* Um...yeah... ''Cut to some months later. The skaters are being assigned training partners. Luka and Isaac are paired up together. Luka blushes as Isaac smiles at him. A montage of the years that passed shows them both training together and being friends. Luka is shown falling in love with Isaac, whom also begins to slowly feel same way about him.Cut to Isaac walking back home, a flithy run down apartment, his parents are out again and his sister had locked herself in her room. Cut to his parents being arrested and his sister's body being taken away. Isaac begins to shut out Luka's affection and friendship and isn't at the rink as often. Eventually not coming at all. Luka is shown waiting for Isaac sadly. Cut to the current day, an older Luka is shown doing his program for the world championship selection competition. He finishes the program and strikes a pose. Blake Winter: 'Wooh! That was awesome! I know you just transferred to me a few months ago but Derek definitely taught you well! '''Luka Soliel: '''Thanks coach. '''Blake Winter: '''Luka, I have someone for you to meet. ''Isaac walks into the rink. Luka's jaw drops. '' '''Luka Soliel: '''Isaac?.... '''Isaac Andrews: '''Luka?... '''Blake Winter: '''You know each other? '''Luka Soliel: '''Know each other?! We- '''Hachi Nile: '''Hey Aunt Blake! ''Blake looks over to the rink entrance to see the Hunters. 'Blake Winter: '''Oh hey! What are you guys doin' here? '''Foxx Otur: '''We had a mission nearby and we got pretty good exam results so our parents allowed us to hang in Grimmany as a reward. '''Blake Winter: '''Huh nice. ''The Hunters head onto the ice. Foxx immediately face plants onto the ice, Nia holds onto the railing for dear life while Trifa and Adolpha are stumbling around. Ife and Toni are holding on to each other. Amber, Setsuna, Yoruko, Yang and Adam are stuck in an incredibly uncomfortable conga line. Hachi, Hinoka and Eigou are trying to walk using the railings for help only to constantly slip, while Shade, Valeria and Jewel are trying their best to stay balanced, Lupe and Talia are constantly falling. Akihiro, Vidyut and Kagami are skating around with no problem. Kagami hums happily and does a double flip jump which she lands gracefully. 'Eigou Nile: '''Hey! No fair! '''Hachi Nile: '''Sis, seriously? Showing off while we're trying to stay on the ice?! '''Vidyut and Akihiro: '''Well that sucks for you guys. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''We get it you two are from Hokkaido! ''Blake smiles in response to the Hunters' antics. She notices the look on Isaac's face. '''Blake Winter: '''Isaac, are you alright buddy? '''Isaac Andrews: '''Um...yeah, it's just...Luka... '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: ''*carefully drags herself over to him* Are you...In love with him? '''Isaac Andrews: '''*blushes* ''Uh...well I...I kinda...um... Category:Fan Webisodes